Distraction
by jasmine roselee
Summary: ONESHOT James is in need of a distraction. Remus is there to give him one. SLASH. Rating just to be safe. COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: **Although my name does start with 'J', I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I plan to steal her identity. Harry Potter (most unfortunately) does not belong to me.

**WARNINGS:** Slash (James/Remus), Language

_**Distraction**__ - by Jasmine Roselee _

It was Christmas Eve and James was moping. He was moping because the love of his life was down in the common room, enjoying the party the teachers had agreed to allow, with a boy he had never really minded until an hour ago when he'd spied him and her snogging in one of the armchairs.

He stared desolately at the ground, wishing it would open up and swallow him - at least _that _would distract him from his self-pitying thoughts.

Instead of the ground opening up however, the door directly in front of him opened and in walked Remus Lupin.

0o0o0o0o0

"There you are! I thought I'd never find you - had to resort to the map to check where you were," said Remus cheerily, closing the door and walking further into the room.

James just grunted.

"So may I ask as to why you are sitting in the seventh year boy's dormitory? You do know that they won't be very happy when they catch someone in the year below them in their dorm."

Remus knew exactly why James was up here. He, however, had decided it best to make James talk. Talking helped.

James gave him a look that said 'you know perfectly well why I'm here'.

"It probably doesn't help that you're in the guy's room, you know," said Remus reasonably.

"I was planning on setting his bed on fire."

Remus smiled. Finally, he had a response that was more like the normal James.

"Need help?"

0o0o0o0o0

James didn't know whether to be annoyed with his present company or glad for the distraction it caused from his thoughts.

_I'll go with the latter for now._

Looking up at his friend he noticed for the first time what Remus was holding in his hand. He perked up.

"Why Moony, I didn't know Padfoot and I had corrupted you quite so much!" he smirked slightly.

Remus looked at the bottle in his hand and sloshed the auburn liquid around the inside.

"Christmas makes me act quite un-Remus like," he said as explanation. "And I thought you could use some. You know, to drown your sorrows."

"Hear, hear," cried James, motioning for Remus to join him on the window seat he currently occupied.

0o0o0o0o0

Conjuring two glasses, Remus poured himself and James half a glass each of the strong liquid.

"A toast to…"

"Drowning sorrows!"

They drank. Sitting back and wincing slightly from the burning of his throat, Remus looked at James. Sitting opposite him, his hair the usual disheveled, and his glasses slightly askew, Remus thought James had never looked so good.

He decided it wouldn't be wise to let his thoughts get away from him however so instead he cleared his throat. "So Prongsy, why don't you go downstairs and distract yourself with a lucky lady? Or even a gent! Gents are always fun!" Remus winked at him.

James snorted softly. "I know _you_ think gents are fun, Moony."

Remus swatted him on the arm.

After a few minutes of companionable silence and gulps of firewhisky, James asked "What's Sirius up to?"

Remus snickered. "Last time I saw, he had his hand up Sally Raie's skirt."

"Only Sirius," said James both fondly and exasperatedly. They both chuckled.

"And Peter?"

"I think he was looking for someone to go down to the kitchens with him."

"I see."

"Yup."

Again, a companionable silence descended.

A sound from the staircase coming up to the dorm a minute later, stopped the forming question on Remus's lips.

They looked at each other, stricken.

"Shit," was the delightful response James came up with.

As the feet and voices came even closer to the dormitory, Remus and James leaped off the window seat and stared frantically around the room.

"We need somewhere to hide!" said a panicked Remus.

"Under the bed?" asked James.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Remus cried as the mystery people came closer to the door.

"Oh! Here!"

Remus pushed James behind a half folded room divider and quickly followed, just in time before the door opened and two people stumbled in.

Remus and James pressed backwards, trying to take up as little room as possible. The space behind the divider was small and Remus had to push against James, who was directly behind him, in an effort to not knock the thing over.

"So this is my dorm," said a voice.

Remus felt James tense behind him. A second later he realized who the voice belonged to. _Oh please let him be showing his dorm to a friend, not – _

With no such luck, a slightly breathless Lily Evans answered. "It's very nice, Anthony. I like it." A hesitant pause could be made out before she asked, "Which is your bed?"

Remus felt terrible for James. No person should have to listen to the love of their life do things with another person; especially when they had loved the person for years.

"That one." A few steps could be heard before the sound of two people sinking down onto a mattress followed.

"It's very soft," Lily whispered.

And then, the unmistakable sounds of two people kissing could be heard from the other side of the divider.

Remus felt the shudder behind him. He knew James was trying to suppress his groan of dismay and hurt. He turned his head slightly to see James's face out of the corner of his eye and the look of complete loss and utter grief on his friend's face made Remus decide that something needed to be done.

He needed to distract James - distract him so completely that he lost all thought of Lily Evans from his mind.

But a distraction that had to be initiated without speaking and drawing attention to their hiding spot was going to be difficult, if not impossible. He had to think of something though. He was resolved to make James forget _everything_ about Lily.

The slurping and sucking sounds coming from the couple in the room had James wincing continually. So Remus did the first thing that came to his mind. He ground backwards.

A small gasp escaped from James and whispered past Remus's ear. He ground back again and was pleased to feel that his method of distraction was working.

He hadn't been expecting for James to thrust back in reply.

A low, and luckily almost silent, moan escaped from Remus's lips.

By this time both he and James were beginning to forget the other occupants of the room. Pushing backwards again Remus let his hands creep behind him, finding James's waist and pulling him closer. He could feel James's chest pressed against his back and could feel the quick breaths coming from him. They whispered across his neck and Remus felt himself shivering. Another light push forward from James's hips caused him to bite his lip.

_I can't believe this is happening._

And then he felt hands come around his body and move over his stomach clenching now and again in his robes. He felt as the hands found an opening in the folds of his robes and slipped inside. He moaned as he felt them connect with his skin, and an uncontrollable urge caused him to grind backwards again. This time it was James's time to groan. The part of his mind that had some sort of reasonability left in it, hoped Lily and her companion Anthony had not heard. The same reasoning, however, was lost a second later when he felt James's hands slip lower.

Caught up as they were, Remus almost didn't hear the door of the room open and close again. His mind vaguely registered that Lily and Anthony must have left. They were alone.

_They were alone. There was no more need __for distraction._

Remus turned around to face James and his movement caused the divider they'd been hiding behind to wobble dangerously.

James looked at him. His eyes were several shades darker than usual and his panting breaths flowed across Remus's face. He could just taste the whisky they'd drunk on his breath.

They were still pressed up against each other, their bodies aligned and their arousal evident as they pushed against the other.

Remus leaned in. The feeling of James's mouth on his was the most heated and wonderful feeling Remus had ever experienced. Their mouths moved in feverish synchronized movements and Remus felt hands intertwine in his hair.

_This is amazing._

He wanted the moment to go on forever but the reality of the situation called on Remus a second later. This was only a distraction after all. He'd provided James with a distraction from the two people they'd hidden from, and now that they'd gone, the distraction wasn't needed.

He pulled away from James, whose eye's were still fogged over with want, and stepped away. With some reluctance, he slipped out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0

It took several seconds for James to come back to reality. He now knew exactly what it meant to be snogged senseless and his mind was still reeling from the sensations Remus had caused.

For a few minutes he stared at the divider in front of him, wondering what on earth he was doing there. It took him a second to remember the course of the last hour.

Originally, he'd decided to come up here and hide from the world. Then Remus had shown up and distracted him with firewhisky. Then, Lily and her beau had come in and he and Remus had been forced to hide. _Then_ he'd been subjected to hearing horrible and heart wrenching sounds, and then Remus had started to – to do things to him.

James pondered this for a second. He'd never thought of Remus romantically inclined to him. He was sure that when he'd entered the room, there had been no intention of seduction. It was only after Lily had come in -

James blinked.

_Oh you GIT! _

Remus had been distracting him. Remus had been distracting him, but he'd stopped because the need for distraction had left. Then _he'd _left!

_Git._ _You do all that and then just leave me!? You don't do that to James Potter!_

0o0o0o0o0

James had a determined look on his face as he trudged down the stairs to the common room. As he stepped out of the stair well, his head swept around taking in the dancing students, red lights and blaring music. Then he spied the object of his mission. He blinked.

Remus was dancing. He and the Gryffindors around him, swayed to the beat, both individuals and couples moving in a steady rhythm.

_Since when does Remus dance?_

He then recalled Remus's statement about him acting very 'un-Remus like' at Christmas time. The whisky they'd drunk probably influenced him somewhat too.

For a while James just stood and watched.

His eyes roved across the boy's body, drinking in the sight of the lean form as he danced. His eyes landed on Remus's face and he was transfixed by the visage bathed in a warm red glow, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face. He'd never really seen Remus in any other light other than one of friendship, but now, as he stood there he saw a young man surrounded by mystery and a strong sense of will. He saw his rugged good looks, his attractiveness and he wondered how he could never have noticed it before.

And then Remus moved again with his back now facing James and he decided that the next part of the mission should be completed.

His determination came back as he strode forwards. Remus could not just do all those things that he had up there and then leave, and expect James to do _nothing_. James was not like that. He wanted more.

Coming up behind Remus, whose back was still turned, he leaned forward and put his mouth near Remus's ear.

0o0o0o0o0

"You left me," James said into Remus's ear.

Remus turned to face him.

"You needed a distraction. I felt you'd been distracted adequately enough."

"Oh, I agree I was adequately distracted," James said moving closer and making Remus take an involuntary step back.

His voice dropped a few notches lower. "That didn't mean I wanted it to stop."

0o0o0o0o0

Remus felt the wall behind him. He saw James come closer again and then felt the warmth of his body against him.

The air in the common room was growing warm. Or maybe it was him that was growing warm. He wasn't quite sure, and his brain was not up to figuring out the question, since it was slightly muddled by the fact that James was up against him. He decided to forget about the air temperature for the time being.

0o0o0o0o0

James pressed his body against Remus, clutching the side of his waist with one hand and his hip with the other. Already their bodies were growing flushed. He lowered his head to Remus's neck and kissed it lightly. He kissed it again. And again. And then he began to suck on the exposed skin. Remus moaned.

0o0o0o0o0

He'd often dreamed of what James's lips would feel like on his skin. He'd never imagined, however, that he'd be able to feel those sensations first hand.

And what he felt compared to nothing he'd ever imagined.

James's mouth moved lower to Remus's collarbone and nipped lightly at the skin. Remus gasped and an uncontrollable thrust pushed his body into James's.

The response made him groan.

0o0o0o0o0

James was still feathering kisses over Remus's neck when he felt hands in his hair. He grinned and didn't protest when his head was lifted away and a hungry mouth fell over his own.

He felt Remus's tongue flick over his lips and he opened his mouth slightly for easier access. His tongue in turn darted out to taste Remus's lips, pushing his way into the boy's mouth, his tongue twisting around, and feeling.

There tongues intertwined, their mouths moved with heated passion and their bodies pushed against each other with want and need.

James felt hands trace down from his hair to his chest, looking for an opening so the hands could slip inside. When they did, James growled into Remus's mouth and pushed against him harder, eliciting a small gasp from Remus. The hands began to travel down causing James to shudder and Remus to grin wickedly. And then the hands found the waistband to James's trousers.

James felt two thumbs slip past the elastic and he growled, pushing himself even harder into Remus's body. Remus let out a low and lustful moan.

0o0o0o0o0

Remus was going insane.

He knew that if anyone was looking for the ultimate torture weapon, they'd be looking for James Potter because James was –_ oh_ – James was – _oh_ - rubbing slowly against him and –_oh – oh god – oh g – oh fu – oh fuck – fuck – oh FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD!_

Remus only became aware that he'd practically yelled the last part out loud when he felt James chuckling against him. Luckily no one _but_ James had heard him over the blasting music.

_Yes_, Remus decided as James continued to do wonderful things to his body, _James Potter is the ultimate torture weapon designed to make me go insane. Granted, he's a pleasurable torture weapon, but still effective enough to make me go mad. Damn him._

0o0o0o0o0

Nobody took notice of James and Remus pressed against the wall, surrounded as they were by other dancing or snogging couples.

Their bodies were flushed with heat and pleasure and as James and Remus kissed, licked, thrust, rubbed, nipped and bit, they were oblivious to the count down towards Christmas Day going on around them.

Pulling away for breath, Remus looked at the boy in front of him. Panting they both stared at one another, drinking in their bruised lips, pink cheeks and sweat-lined faces.

James licked his lips unconsciously and Remus's eyes trailed the path of the tongue. He leaned forward and traced it with his own. James's breath hitched and he placed a quick but fiery kiss on to Remus's mouth.

Again, they pulled back to look at each other.

"I love Christmas," whispered Remus.

James grinned. "I love distractions."

**End.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
